Recently, liquid crystal display panels have been used for wearable devices, which are assumed to be worn by the user. Liquid crystal display panels can display pictures, letters, drawings, figures, etc. Since the display content can be switched, liquid crystal display panels are expected to be used in various ways as wearable devices. Normally, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a first substrate on which a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The liquid crystal display panel further comprises an outer circumferential sealing material. The sealing material integrates the substrates along the outer circumferential portions of the substrates and encapsulates the liquid crystal.
The above wearable devices include a watch type integrated with a clock mechanism comprising a pointer. This device requires a through hole which penetrates the liquid crystal display panel to allocate the axis of rotation of the pointer. To encapsulate the liquid crystal between the substrates, an inner sealing material having a ring shape should be provided around the through hole.